El mejor amigo y el peor enemigo
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: Oneshot. Bueno, es una breve historia de Kio, leanla y dejen reviews sobre que les parece apuesto a que no se esperaban algo así


Es un fic que escribí en un momento en que no me estaba en mis cabales y me salió en un rato, disculpen si esta mal escrito, pero espero que les guste.

**El mejor amigo y el peor enemigo**

El reloj marcaba las 2 a.m. cuando desperté aún algo exaltado por el sueño que había tenido, llevaba 4 días sin poder dormir por ese sueño que me ha perseguido por varias noches consecutivas , miro a mi alrededor y la habitación está vacía y oscura, solamente es iluminada por la tenue luz que despide la luna que entra por la ventana, dando algo de calidez a esta fría y solitaria habitación...no importa cuantas veces lo intente, no puedo apartarlo de mi mente, por alguna razón, el esta presente en todos mis pensamientos y el solo hecho de pensar en ello hace que mi corazón se entristezca, así que cerré mis ojos y pensé de nuevo en él...la persona que se llevó mi corazón y quien aún ocupa mis pensamientos

- ...A...A...

Esa es la razón por la que atesoro con mucho cariño aquel día, cuando el nuevo alumno llegó a nuestra escuela...

- ...S...I...

Sin duda era un chico apuesto, pero la verdad no parecía muy amigable, en su aspecto se veía algo rudo, sin embargo, algo en él me llamaba mucho la atención, tenía algo que me atraía de una forma en la que nunca me había sentido, fue por esa razón que en la hora del descanso me acerqué para preguntarle su nombre y algunas otras cosas, pero sobre todo, para presentarme y saber algunos datos sobre él.

En el momento en que me acerqué hacia donde estaba sentado comiendo su almuerzo, pude oler ese aroma que provenía de él, era dulce y suave, y a decir verdad, era delicioso. Cuando estuve al fin de pie a su lado me presenté, le dije mi nombre, mi edad y le comenté que estábamos en el mismo salón, y que incluso, solo por si no se había percatado, mi asiento estaba detrás del suyo, a lo que él respondió no muy amigable algunas palabras algo hirientes

- Vaya, no me había dado cuenta... ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

- Kaidou, Kaidou Kio -respondí a su pregunta

- Claro... ¿necesitas algo más? -Me preguntó con frialdad y yo solo guardé silencio pensando en la respuesta que debía de darle, se veía que era un chico serio y con mucho temperamento, así que empecé a pensar si debía responderle, y me confundí mucho, muchas ideas se agolparon en mi cabeza y no supe que decir, así que sin decir ni contestar nada más me senté a su lado y almorcé con él, ambos estuvimos en silencio hasta que terminamos nuestros almuerzos, después el guardó sus cosas y solo se quedó ahí mirando hacia la nada.

Guardé silencio por unos minutos, y luego empecé de nuevo a hablar y buscar algún tema de plática, el no hablaba mucho así que en realidad era yo quien hablaba. De esta manera pasaron 2 semanas, yo todos los día me sentaba con él a almorzar, terminábamos en silencio y después yo hablaba como loco sin que él me pusiera mucha atención, los días pasaron así, hasta que un día no asistí al colegio y yo pensé que no se percataría de mi ausencia, pero al siguiente día, me preguntó la razón de mi ausencia. a decir verdad yo me sentí muy feliz porque fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que se preocupaba por mi y si le importaba, así que le expliqué con lujo de detalles el porque de mi falta el día anterior. Después de ese incidente empezó a hablar más conmigo, de solo cruzar algunas palabras a veces, se convirtieron en conversaciones y así sucesivamente; me contó de él y muchas cosas más...creo que fue en ese momento en que me empecé a interesar en él...me empecé a interesar amorosamente en él...y eso fue algo que tal vez nunca debí haber hecho, ya que tarde o temprano el destino que lo ligaba a alguien más lo apartaría de mi lado.

No fue hasta unos meses después de que ya nos habíamos hecho amigos en que lo invité a mi casa a platicar, y ya ahí platicamos hasta tarde, por lo que acordamos que lo mejor sería que se quedara a dormir conmigo. Esa fue la única noche en que mi habitación no se sintió vacía y solitaria como lo es ahora, dado que aquel día decidimos que él compartiría la cama conmigo así fue que sentí el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío...fue la sensación más hermosa que jamás sentí. Aún puedo sentirlo a mi lado cada vez que me duermo, siento como si estuviera a mi lado, sosteniéndome como aquella noche, y lo único que atino hacer es susurrar su nombre.

Al siguiente día recogió sus cosas y ninguno de los dos mencionamos nada sobre la noche anterior y pensé que sería bueno tomar algunas fotos para tener de recuerdo, él aceptó y nos tomamos unas fotografías juntos y otras cuantas por separado; pero sin duda mi favorita fue la última, porque nos incluía a los dos y sin que me diera cuenta, me abrazó en el momento en que tomamos la fotografía y en realidad fue algo inesperado. Aun es tiempo en que guardo ese recuerdo de aquel día, la tengo en un portarretratos sobre una repisa al lado de mi cama.

Unos días después dejó de hablar conmigo, se portaba distante y muy serio, hasta que una tarde me dijo que quería hablar conmigo seriamente, y fue en ese momento en que me confesó todo...sobre los luchadores y sacrificios, su verdadero nombre, que era "beloved", el que es amado. Debía alejarse de mí ya que el destino le impedía estar con otra persona que no tuviera el mismo nombre que él, yo me sentí desolado y muy triste, el se despidió de mí, y aún puedo recordar perfectamente las últimas palabras que me dijo

- ...Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias Kio, ten por seguro que me quedaría contigo para siempre... -y justo después de decir esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Aquel fue un día muy triste, pero sin embargo, prometí que nunca me volvería a ilusionar de esa manera con alguien más, aunque se fue lo extraño y ahora estoy aquí, acostado en mi cama y enfermo por fiebre. Desde que me enfermé, Yoji y Natsuo me han ayudado y se han portado muy bien conmigo, y pienso que si abro los ojos, el estará a mi lado, compartiendo la cama como en los buenos tiempos.

Mas sin embargo, abro los ojos y de nuevo estoy solo en mi habitación, toco mi frente y aun tengo un poco de fiebre, escucho algunos ruidos afuera de mi habitación y veo que la puerta se abre y por ella entra yoji con un vaso de agua, se acerca a mi y me dice que es hora de mi medicina; miro el reloj y ya son las 6 a.m., el tiene razón así que tomo las píldoras que me da y las ingiero, después, noto que el chico de orejas y cabello verdoso se queda mirando la repisa al lado de mi cama

- Ne, Kio, puedo preguntarte algo? -preguntó el curioso chico

- Qué sucede Yoji-kun? -contesto

- El de esa fotografía...

- Qué con ella? -le pregunté

- No es ese Aoyagi Seimei contigo?

- Así es -contesto mirando con algo de melancolía el lindo recuerdo que me queda de él

- Vaya, no tenía idea de que lo conocieras

- Bueno, ahora lo sabes, y ya que te respondí, deberías dejarme a solas ya que deseo darme una ducha -le contesto levantándome de mi cama y tomando una toalla que se encuentra en una silla

- Esta bien, iré a la cocina a ayudarle a Natsuo-chan a cocinar, bye-bye! -dicho esto el chico sale de mi habitación y una vez más recuerdo aquel día...

- El es Aoyagi Seimei chicos, trátenlo bien -decía el maestro mientras apuntaba su nombre en la pizarra, y después de recordar eso, a mi mente vienen las últimas palabras que recibí de Seimei...

- Lo siento, Soubi y yo debemos estar juntos, es el destino, pero si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias Kio, ten por seguro que me quedaría contigo para siempre...

Recuerdo esas palabras y entonces recuerdo el momento en que le presente a un viejo amigo, un chico del que no había sabido en un largo tiempo, pero que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad después de estudiar lejos, su nombre era: Agatsuma Soubi. Mi mejor amigo, y a la vez, la persona que me quitaría lo más importante en este mundo para mí: Seimei.

Lo sé apesta, pero cuando uno no se siente del todo bien, suceden muchas cosas, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pueden decírmelo en un review. Algún comentario o queja, ya saben REVIEW!


End file.
